


Ghosts

by Wolfy_luv



Series: The tortures of General Armitage Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Hux is a tortured soul, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Vague hints of rape, im so sorry, self inflicted wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Hux is haunted by his past.





	

He tossed and turned screaming out, pleading, begging "stop, please...d-don't...I...I'll be good." The phantom feeling of hands ghosting over his skin, digging into him as he fought hard against invisible attackers. 

He woke up screaming, clawing at the sheets and his skin, trying to get rid of the feeling of his attackers. Tears stained his cheeks as he tried to calm himself. He knew it was a nightmare, he knew it was in his past, but the feeling of being filthy, of being dirtied by the hands of people he trusted was something he could never get rid of. It haunts his very bones and he knew he wouldn't be able to live without the constant reminders.

He willed himself slowly, and stiffly out of bed to make the slow, agonizing trek to the 'fresher. He couldn't get his regulated sleeping top and boxers off fast enough, almost as if the very thought of them against his skin burned him. He made a mental note to have them disposed of and to get a new pair. 

He stood in the fresher, trying his hardest not to claw at his skin anymore, trying so hard to focus and turn on the water. He managed to do so and let out a soft sigh of relief as the water washes over his sweat soaked body. He barely registered himself starting to rub his skin free of the hands, the filth, the shame that plagues him.

He rubs his skin until it turns red and continues to rub at it until his rubbing becomes a desperate scratching. Tears fill his eyes as the water turns a pinkish hue and starts stinging his self inflected wounds, but even then, he continues clawing at his skin until the pink water runs red and he feels light headed. He knows he should stop, he knows they were felt with, but he can still feel them. 

He eventually faints from exhaustion and only awakes to a medical droid finishing wrapping his wounds, and Phasma's helmet giving him a knowing look, but she makes no comment on his current predicament. "Sir, you are due for your shift in 30 minutes, I advise you collect yourself beforehand."

He doesn't look at her, feeling his features harden slowly as he heard her armor clad boots walk away with the medical droid. Normally he'd reprimand her, but he wasn't in his right mind to do so, and she knew it. Slowly and shakily standing, he made his his closet before getting ready. He was the damn General of The First Order, nightmares and phantoms shouldn't stop him from doing his job. He walked back to the refresher to fix his hair into place and made sure he looked presentable like he did every time this happened. 

 

He made his way to the bridge, his face gave no signs to what had transpired and he barked out orders without a hint of weakness. He needed to be strong and cold hearted for his men, they needed him now more than ever and he wasn't letting the ghosts of his past ruin all he's worked hard for.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there's somewhere mentioned that Hux can work disregarding how little sleep he gets, but what if he can't sleep because he has nightmares? But he's good at hiding things?


End file.
